


A Damn Fine Ride

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Supernatural [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Creature Dean, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Dean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Werecreature Dean, Werehorse Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr ficlet written to the prompt: Castiel is a rancher (again) who catches a wild, Omega werehorse named Dean. Castiel tames the wild, feisty, defiant Dean until he is fit to "ride" (in his human form).Note that while Dean is a werehorse there is NOT bestiality in this fic, they are both human for the PWP sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlantheCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlantheCat/gifts), [Xilu82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xilu82/gifts).



> The past few weeks, I've taken prompts for short fics and written and posted them on Tumblr. I wanted to post them on AO3 as well but have been considering how best to do so. A quick survey of my subscribers and followers suggests that people would prefer if I post them all as individual stories and put them in a series together instead of as multiple chapters on the same file or any other of several options, so that's what I'm doing.
> 
> Please note that I generally do not take "out of nowhere" prompts, cause I don't have time, but I will sometimes ask people to send me ideas and I'll write them in the order I receive them. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Make sure you read the prompt! 
> 
>  
> 
> [~original post~](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/160374828123/since-i-have-been-alerted-that-i-can-beg-from-you)
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt, from alanthecatt:  
> Since I have been alerted that I can beg from you a second prompt, here it is: Castiel is a rancher (again) who catches a wild, Omega werehorse (wtf Alan?) named Dean. Castiel tames the wild, feisty, defiant Dean until he is fit to "ride" (in his human form). Good luck on your project! Write my second prompt only if it isn't too much trouble and doesn't take up too much of your time!

Castiel ran a hand down Dean’s spine. Dean trembled at the touch, tight muscles easing against his restraints.

Control. Repetition. Consistency.

Castiel ran a hand down Dean’s spine. A faint hiss spoke to Dean’s breath catching. Castiel repeated the motion again, again, until only the shifting of the coarse strands of Dean’s hair spoke to his continued tension. 

It had taken _months_  to reach this point.

The first shock had been bringing his new colt home to find him completely unruly.

The second shock had been how docile and compliant the colt became when _appropriate_  steps were taken.

The third, and by far the biggest, shock had been when, on the night of the full moon, the young horse had transformed into a beautiful young man, scarce 19.

“Dean,” he’d said his name was, in a voice like liquid sex. His green eyes screamed a challenge. His smirk made it clear _he_  thought he was untameable.

“I’m Castiel, your new master,” had been Castiel’s reply.

“Prove it,” Dean had commanded.

Castiel had proven it, amply, time and and time again, and now…

“Are you ready?” Castiel asked softly. Two finger snaps were Castiel’s answer - it meant yes - and he stepped back to view his handiwork. Though Dean was only a man a few days each month, he was as intelligent as a human, smarter than any true horse Castiel had met before - the ride of a lifetime. Now, strapped to a breeding bench, teeth stretched around a bit, ass up and ready and slick, he was a sight to be seen.

When Dean switched to human form, he went into heat.

Dealing with him at first had been…interesting.

But now Castiel had control, he had consent, and Dean had obeyed Castiel faithfully for a month.

Dean had earned his reward.

The breeding bench was cushioned and plush, with a plank to support Dean’s chest and thick ropes that held his legs, waist and arms in position, arms bound close about his head, legs spread wide. Slick oozed thick down his crack, dampened his balls and hard cock where they hung through the gap Castiel had carved. The bench had been designed for human female omegas. Castiel had never heard of a werehorse before, and male omegas were so rare that little breeding equipment was made specifically for them, so Castiel had modified this one for his needs. Not that he intended to _breed_  Dean - his viability as a race horse would be ruined if he ended up with foal, so Dean was on birth control - but sex would soothe the fire of Dean’s heats…

…and Castiel _really_  wanted to have sex with him.

When Castiel had first tied him down, Dean had whimpered and strained, begged wordlessly around his bit gag, but now, finally, he was calm, and he was ready. Climbing onto the platform meant for him to kneel on, Castiel lined his thick, hard cock up with Dean’s gorgeous loose hole and pressed in.

With a keening cry, Dean bit into his gag - that’s why it was there, to protect his teeth and tongue - and arched against his restraints. Castiel slapped him sharp on the ass cheek, glorifying in the wet heat enveloping him, the clench of Dean’s powerful muscles as he flinched beneath the blow.

“I _asked_  if you were _ready_ ,” Castiel scolded. Dean snapped his fingers three times by way of apology, and Castiel sighed and returned to his soothing stroke down Dean’s spine. The flesh was already smooth with sweat. “So good, Dean. This is what you’ve wanted, yes?” Two snaps. “Does it feel good?” Two snaps. “Are you ready for me to continue?” Two snaps. Dean’s trembling was worse but he was silent, patient, broken in, the perfect horse for the perfect rider.

Castiel jerked his hips back and snapped them forward.

Dean hardly moved, hardly made a sound, but fresh slick seemed to practically spill from him. Castiel repeated the gentle rub of his hand, repeated the harsh thrust of his hips, and with his eyes rolling back in bliss he rode his omega _hard_ , and Dean took it, took everything Castiel gave him, and behaved perfectly. 

The only sign Castiel got that Dean had climaxed was the sudden clench of Dean’s muscles and the pungent aroma of the slick shifting subtly. Reaching around the bench with his free hand, not pausing either the stroke of his hand or the stroke of his cock, Castiel checked. Come dripped into his hand, hot and sticky and thick.

“So well trained,” Castiel praised. A fresh glob of come spat into his hand. “I’m gonna ride you through this heat. You’re going to be okay.” Dean choked a moan back, barely, and Castiel decided to let him get away with that mild disobedience. He was, after all, being so good. Sweat dripped down Castiel’s forehead and back, matted his hair, and he let his eyes slip shut in bliss, his mouth fall open. Oh, how he had dreamed of this moment, and it was better than he’d ever imagined.

Castiel’s knot had scarce started to fill when Dean climaxed for a second time. The combination of new slick and the delicious aroma and the momentary tightness around Castiel drove him wild. Wrapping hands around Dean’s shoulders, Castiel allowed his self-control to slip, allowed Dean’s self-control to slip, as he fucked into his delicious, obedient omega. Though his bindings gave him minimal mobility, Dean’s hips rocked back into Castiel’s thrusts, and every breath escape him vocal. So far from soothing Dean, coming seemed to drive him wild - or maybe it was the feel of Castiel’s knot stretching him. Dean was a virgin, an unbroken colt, never owned by a master, never been with a mare or a stud. Castiel was his first, and Castiel could only imagine how it felt for the omega to be taken during his heat for the first time. Hell knew Castiel found it incredible, and it was far from his first time with a willing bottom. He fucked into Dean harder, harder, skin slapping, slick squelching, Dean moaning and writhing against his restraints, Dean’s rim stretching taut around his knot.

“Incredible,” Castiel grunted. He wanted to get closer, wanted to be joined, wanted to pump Dean full of come and fatten him with babies. A quiver in his breast spoke to more tender feelings, too - he wanted to bring Dean to his bed, curl around him, protect him. 

Maybe some day.

Dean wasn’t trained enough for domesticity yet.

And Castiel couldn’t exactly have a horse wandering around his house.

_I could sleep in the barn…_

Of all things to drive him over the edge, Castiel would never have guessed it would be _that_. With a groan, his knot caught hard in Dean’s ass and he pumped hot come into his willing omega’s ass and Dean gasped and came a third time, going limp against the bench. Orgasm throttled rapture though Castiel so powerfully he could scarce think, hips working, working, working, until Dean rocked limp with a weak grunting whine, until Castiel shook with a profound feeling of _completion_.

Leaning forward, he curled around Dean’s body, brought his lips to Dean’s neck, ran his hands over Dean’s sweat-slicked sides. Though he tried to still himself, he couldn’t; Castiel’s hips continued to pump, his cock continued to spurt. 

“Are you alright, Dean?” croaked Castiel.

Two snaps.

“May I remove the bit?”

Two snaps.

Castiel’s fingers were surprisingly fumbly and it took him two tries to unlatch the buckle holding the bit in place. He expected Dean to spit it out, but Dean scarce seemed able to move, so Castiel drew the metal from between his teeth gentle and massaged the corners of his mouth.

“Cas…” Dean breathed hoarsely.

“Yes, Dean?”

“I love you.”

A glow of heat, nothing like the needy itch of desire that had been driving Castiel crazy for days, burgeoned within Castiel.

“Dean, would you be my mate?”

“Askin’ me _now_? What the fuck?”

“Right…that was…presumptuous…we’ll talk when my knot is down and your heat less problematic,” Castiel apologized.

His hips were _still_  gently pumping against Dean’s shapely ass.

“Yeah, whatever,” Dean grumbled. “Just fuckin’ do it.”

Castiel inhaled sharply. “Really?” 

“Really.”

Smiling, Castiel leaned down and nipped at Dean’s shoulder, searching for the perfect spot to stake his claim. After all, he’d already broken Dean in as a horse, claimed Dean’s virginity, why not seal the deal?

Castiel would be lying if he said he expected to ever want anyone else.

“Such a good boy,” Castiel murmured, licking at the spot he chose. To his shock, Dean shuddered and moaned a fourth climax, and Castiel bit hard into Dean’s skin.

_Never saw myself as the sort to get married._

_Never thought I’d meet anyone like Dean, either._

“My good boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for a continuation of this story. Note some new tags, including dubious consent.
> 
> Request, from themishafiles: Ohoho is this how you submit a prompt? I'm going to request a continuation of "A Damn Fine Ride." Would love to see Dean somehow not shift into human form during his heat, and instead remain a werehorse, pin Cas down and ride him to town. You've written the story pretty consensual so far, but I'm totally okay with non-con or dub-con. #bringonthehorsecock
> 
> Original post on Tumblr is [here](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/161109320058/ohoho-is-this-how-you-submit-a-prompt-im-going).

Snuffling woke Castiel to predawn light. Soft muzzle pressed against his back, left a trail of slime up his spine, puffed hot hair against his nose.

“Mornin’, Dean,” Castiel mumbled. That night was the first of the full moon, the first of Dean’s heat. Dean was always frisky the day before his change, and Castiel always felt a hot buzz akin to a rut throughout the day. 

Heavy weight settled around Castiel, over him.

“Dean…” he grumbled. No horse should like to snuggle as much as Dean did. No animal should–

Thick pressure, inexplicably slick, pressed hard against Castiel’s ass. Eyes popping open, sleepiness dissipating instantly, Castiel gasped. “Dean, what are you–?” Dean whickered, shifted, and pushed harder. Scrambling, fingers catching on the cloth covering the hay bail on which Castiel had slept in Dean’s stable, he tried to find purchase and pull himself away, but Dean’s powerful legs surrounded him, Dean’s barrel chest pressed into his back, Dean’s cock was a damn ramrod against Castiel’s ass.

 _No, no, I’m an alpha, he’s an omega, I don’t have slick - this is wrong, this is impossible, this is_ against Dean’s training _._

“ _Stop!_ ” Castiel gasped, straining but failing to pull himself free. “Dean - no, no, if you do this, you know what’ll happen tonight, I won’t - you won’t–” Dean’s enormous, wet cock breached Castiel’s cock. Pain flashed red over Castiel’s vision. His body wasn’t designed to accommodate a cock, _any_  cock, much less one so enormous, and he wasn’t slick, he wasn’t…Dean rocked back slightly, eased forward slightly, and liquid sloshed into Castiel’s channel, leaked over his ass, soaked the cloth beneath him, coated his legs. Dean made a breathy sound that Castiel could have _sworn_ was a chuckle, and pressed into him further, further.

It felt…it felt _good_.

Scratch that…it felt _great_. Castiel’s cock thickened, pressed hard against the hay bail, and Castiel stretched, stretched, stretched, as that enormous dick filled him, over-filled him, tortured him.

 _But…but_ why _?_

Dean snorted, stomped a foot, and thrust into him, driving _even more_  dick into his body. Pleasure, or maybe pain, exploded through Castiel, drowned out his awareness of everything except the cock fricken _skewering_  him, and he screamed.

“Dean, I…I…”

Castiel chanced a glance back. Dean’s back legs and hooves were on the stable floor, his enormous haunches dwarfing Castiel’s ass. The thick root of the cock driving deep into Castiel’s body was as thick as Castiel forearm. With a groan, he tore his gaze away, squeezed his eyes shut.

“Stop…stop, Dean!” he gasped.

The only answer was a hard thrust, another, another, so fierce that Castiel and the bale on which he lay were pushed forward over the floor, so painful that Castiel half moaned, half screamed each time, so intensely, fantastically _good_  that his knot thickened despite a total lack of friction on his dick. Some frantic part of his mind clung to the obvious falsehood that this was impossible - Dean was an _omega_ , and Castiel’s mate! Castiel was an alpha! This was contrary to nature, contrary to order, contrary to the proper comportment of a relationship…

…but God _damn_  did it feel incredible.

“Don’t…”

_Don’t stop!_

It hardly seemed to matter what Castiel said; Dean was beyond reason. At some point they’d have to figure out what had happened. Dean had never acted like an _animal_  before, but this…this…this was _incredible_.

Castiel hitched his hips up hard into the next thrust and Dean sank even deeper into his body with a gratified, exuberant neigh.

Reason fled, sense fled, resistance fled. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop,” Castiel chanted desperately in time to the upward thrust of his hips, the downward thrust of Dean’s haunches. Dean’s chest heaved with heavy breaths, every inhale flattening Castiel against his makeshift bed. God, Castiel was soaked with whatever natural lubricant Dean made, stretched so wide, used and abused and debased and somehow it _might_  just be the most incredible sexual experience of his life, even better than taking Dean in when the pretty omega was in heat and positively _weeping_  slick, desperate for Castiel’s knot. “Fuck me! _Fuck me, Dean_!”

Dean’s cock stuffed Castiel full.

Castiel’s knot ached for touch, so swollen Castiel thought he could cry from it.

For a breathless moment the world seemed to freeze and then with a howl Castiel came, rutting against the hay, rutting against Dean’s cock. His muscles contracted and Dean gave a shriek of animal pain and then hot liquid swamped Castiel’s insides, burbled and seeped and squelched and dowsed Castiel’s legs as Dean continued to thrust and Castiel sobbed over-stimulated bliss against one of his arms.

It felt like a _lifetime_  before Dean stopped. No sooner did the horse cease to thrust than his cock slipped from Castiel’s body with a wet slap of flesh on flesh, smearing thin come all over Castiel’s thighs. Semen dripped so heavily that Castiel could hear it splattering on the floor over the sound of his crying.

With a heave, Dean rolled onto his side, breathing hard. Castiel forced his eyes open and met the abstracted, vague gaze of Dean’s closest eye.

“When I…can move…we’re going to have…one _hell_  of a chat…” Castiel managed.

Dean whimpered as if he was in pain, and Castiel felt the first glimmer of worry for his husband.

 _…well…it_ did _feel good…I wish we’d talked about it first…but maybe that was okay._

_It’d be nice not to have to wait to have sex until Dean was in heat…_

_…tonight…when he’s human…we have a lot to talk about._

Flopping onto his side, Castiel tumbled to the floor with an _oof_  and, despite his muscles screaming painful protest, managed to curl up beside Dean and run a soothing hand down Dean’s side.

“It’s alright,” he murmured tenderly. Dean shuddered, chest expanding, collapsing, and his eyes slipped shut. Castiel repeated the gentle motion again, again, even as some small part of him still upset over his treatment kvetched that _he_  was the one who deserved comfort.

 _No. This is my omega. Something is wrong. It’s my job, my role, to take care of him,_ however _he needs me to take care of him._

“Don’t worry, Dean,” Castiel promised. “I’m not upset, and I swear I’m not going anywhere.”

Tension ebbed from the horse, and Castiel continued his ministrations, murmuring reassuring words, until Dean’s breath evened out into the slow, deep inhales and exhales of sleep.

With a groan, he forced himself up right, and tottered over to his laptop, set up on a rickety table on one side of the stable. Sitting on his abused ass was agony, but he held back his tears and focused on his task.

What he didn’t know and had never bothered to learn about male omega werehorses had just hurt both of them badly.

Castiel _had_  to do better.

_Dean needs me._

_And I need him._


End file.
